


driven

by redbullmocktails



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Formula One, Alternate Universe - Racing, Drama Drama Drama, F/F, F/M, bo nienawidzę pisać po angielsku, drama skywalkerów, nie wrzucę tego na wattpada lol, po prostu polska wersja i pierwsza fanfika, wyścigi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullmocktails/pseuds/redbullmocktails
Summary: Rey Király od dziecka miała jedno marzenie; pójść w ślady swojego adoptowanego ojca i ciotki, Luke’a Skywalkera jak i Lei Organy, legend Formuły 1. Po latach wyrzeczeń, ciężkich treningów i wyścigów oraz zdobyciu tytułu mistrza Formuły 2, Rey spełnia swoje marzenie; zostaje drugim kierowcą Skywalker Ferrari i jest zdeterminowana, aby udowodnić, iż zasługuje na swoje miejsce w zdominowanym przez mężczyzn świecie.Ben Solo, syn Lei i Hana Solo, znany teraz jako Kylo Ren, z Rey dzieli nie tylko miłość do F1, ale też głęboką nienawiść, która swoje początki miała już na torze kartingowym, kiedy obydwoje byli dziećmi. Kylo nigdy nie wybaczył Rey tego, że dziewczynie konsekwentnie go pokonywała, a Rey unikała jak ognia aroganckiego „kuzyna”. Teraz, kiedy spotykają się po latach jako rywale na torze, dawne niesnaski wracają, tak samo jak uczucia…
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog: Przeszłość

**Author's Note:**

> Angielską wersję znajdziecie tutaj kochani: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668160/chapters/54179833

> _Bycie drugim jest byciem pierwszym, który przegrał._
> 
> – Ayrton Senna

Niebo było białe, za białe. Jednak przyjrzawszy się dokładniej i zmrużywszy oczy, dostrzegało się smugi szarości chmur, z których niecałą godzinę temu spadł deszcz. Opady już wcześniej nie tylko przerwały pierwszy trening, lecz też zabarwiły zwykle ciemnoniebieską asfaltową nawierzchnię na błyszczącą czerń i rozlśniły biało–czerwone krawężniki toru Clay Pigeon. Mimo, iż lipiec zaczął się już niedawno, Ben Solo już dawno przekonał się, że Anglia była równie deszczowa i _nijaka,_ jeszcze bardziej deszczowa i jeszcze bardziej nijaka niż sobie wyobrażał.

Ben odkąd pamiętał, wychowywał się w słonecznym Teksasie, w zapachu benzyny i palonej gumy. Powiedzenie, że od dzieciństwa siedział w garażu z ojcem było niedomówieniem. Jednak, im starszy był, tym uświadamiał sobie, że częściej nie widział rodziców, niż ich widział.

Miał może z cztery lata, kiedy pamiętał jak jego rodzice próbowali mu wytłumaczyć, że będą musieli opuścić Teksas i przeprowadzić się za ocean. Bo będzie tak lepiej i jego matka nie będzie musiała wybierać miedzy pracą, a rodziną.

Jednak i tak matka znikała na długie tygodnie, a i jego ojciec znikał wraz z nią; Ben był często sam z wujem Lukiem.

To właśnie od niego – dowiedział się prawdy.

Sam wuj Luke, był kierowcą. Nie byle jakim, bo nie ciężarówki, nie autobusu, nie pociągu, a kierowcą _wyścigowym._ I też nie byle jakim; bo kierowcą F1. Ben jak urzeczony patrzył na wszystkie trofea, które wuj miał trzymane w gablotach, po jego kaski, stare kombinezony, po zdjęcia z triumfów nad swoimi rywalami.

A jednym z jego rywalów, jak się okazało, była właśnie jego siostra, matka Bena.

– Twoja mama była pierwszą kobietą, która osiągnęła taki sukces w Formule 1 – wytłumaczył mu wuj. – Do dzisiaj nie było żadnej dziewczyny, która miałaby taki talent jak ona.

Wuj Luke pilnował go w ten czas, kiedy jego matka jeździła po świecie, lecz już nie jako kierowca, a dyrektor techniczny zespołu, którego współzałożycielem był jego wuj. Sam Ben, czasem, zabierany był przez rodziców na same grand prix, ale było to takie rzadkie i sporadyczne, że zdarzało się rzadko i Ben poznawał świat Formuły 1, świat jego matki i wuja, jedynie ze srebrnego ekranu i opowieści brata matki.

– Zrozum – tłumaczył mu wuj Luke. – Leia i Han nie chcą, abyś był w tym świecie. Jest to ciężki kawałek chleba, mnóstwo polityki, mniej ścigania i ogromne pieniądze. Chcą abyś miał normalne dzieciństwo.

– Chcę być kierowcą – oznajmił mu Ben parę dni później.

Już miał swojego gokarta, jeździł już w przeszłym życiu, snu minionym o dawnym domu, ale nigdy nie myślał, żeby stać się jednym z tych zamaskowanych herosów szybkości, którzy balansowali na krawędzi życia i śmierci, kiedy brawurowo wyprzedzali rywali.

Wuj Luke był wymagającym, surowym, ale dobrym nauczycielem. Ben był zaś jego jedynym uczniem, uczył się jednak wiele od samych kierowców, ich manewrów podpatrzonych z telewizji jak i starych kaset z wyścigami jego matki. Był pojętnym uczniem, ale miał też naturalny talent. Ben lubił podsłuchiwać nocami, kiedy wuj chwalił jego postępy, bo oczyma wyobraźni widział już siebie na wygrywającego następne wyścigi i zostającego mistrzem świata.

Życie małego Bena było spokojne. Nie czuł się samotny, bo nawet jeśli starał się rozumieć czemu większość czasu był pod opieką wuja i wyczekiwał czasu, kiedy będzie mógł brać udział w pierwszych wyścigach. Jednak ta sielanka, a raczej monotonna rutyna jaką stanowiło życie chłopca, pewnego dnia została zakłócona.

Ben nie był już jedynym dzieckiem w rodzinie Skywalkerów.

Miał sześć lat, kiedy wydarzył się wypadek Kesa Damerona, gwatemalskiego kierowcy i bliskiego przyjaciela matki. Kes był też samotnym ojcem; jego żona umarła przy porodzie ich jedynego syna, Poe. Wypadek miał miejsce na Nürburgringu, w Zielonym Piekle, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie w 1976 roku o śmierć otarł, oparzył się Niki Lauda.

Jednak Kes Dameron umarł, zaledwie parę godzin potem. Ben był zszokowany, lecz i zafascynowany całą dynamiką wypadku, być może był za mały, aby zrozumieć makabryzm jaki temu towarzyszył, lecz wuj Luke nie; mężczyzna natychmiast wyłączył telewizor i kazał siostrzeńcowi czekać.

Parę dni później, miał miejsce pogrzeb kierowcy. Przybyły setki ludzi, innych kierowców, ważnych osobistości ze świata motosportu. Ben nie ściskał dłoni matki, ponieważ czuł się już wystarczająco duży, ale pamiętał dziwny zimny skurcz w żołądku, kiedy matka uklękła i przytuliła innego chłopca.

Poe dostał pokój obok niego w domu wuja i po paru miesiącach Ben zrozumiał, że już go nie opuści.

Zaledwie po paru następnych tygodniach w domu wuja pojawił się nowy członek rodziny.

Nie był chłopcem, jak Poe. Tak naprawdę, Ben był w szoku, kiedy z górnej balustrady patrzył jak wuj Luke klęka przed małą, najwyżej pięcioletnią dziewczynką z trzema koczkami i ociera jej łzy. Mówił do niej cicho, z jakąś miękkością, której brakowało kiedy mówił do Bena.

Reymont „Rey” Király była, tak samo jak Poe, sierotą. Ben jeszcze z większym szokiem obserwował jak dziewczynka – którą jej wuj oficjalnie zaadoptował, bodajże z Europy Wschodniej, z Polski lub Węgier, nie rozumie ani słowa, kiedy próbował z nią rozmawiać po angielsku. W ogóle, unikała go, ale wyczuwał jej spojrzenie piwnych oczu i to spojrzenie go, w przeciwieństwie do tego Poe, nie irytowało tak mocno.

Wuj Luke miał zatem już trzech uczniów. Oczywiście, na święta i przerwy zimowe, kiedy Leia Organa miała czas, zabierała „swoje” dzieci do siebie. Z czasem Poe i Ben zaczęli brać udział w wyścigach gokartów, a jako, że byli prawie w tym samym wieku, szybko stali się rywalami na torze.

Ben szybko sobie uświadomił, że Poe był ciężkim przeciwnikiem, bo miał naturalny talent, być może większy niż on sam. Obydwoje byli dziećmi kierowców; ich rywalizacja stawała się coraz bardziej zaciekła i zaczęła przenikać nawet do życia poza torem młodych chłopców.

Ben podejrzewał, że Mozę nie darzyłby taką niechęcią „brata”, gdyby nie to, że Poe robił wszystko, aby tylko skupić na sobie uwagę wszystkich: jego ojca, matki, Luke’a, a przede wszystkim Rey. Dziewczynka zawsze wolała go, kiedy przyjeżdżali do wuja, kiedy przyjeżdżali na tor i Ben był sam.

Dzisiaj też tak było.

Niebo było białe, za białe. Opady już zabarwiły zwykle ciemnoniebieską asfaltową nawierzchnię na błyszczącą czerń i rozlśniły biało–czerwone krawężniki toru. Atmosfera była naelektryzowana; nie tylko rodzice małych kierowców chowali się pod płachtami, ale też wyczekujący wyścigu kibice. Ben Solo, startujący z pole position, wygrywasz poprzedni wyścig, przykucnął przy swoim dwusuwowym gokarcie, kiedy wiatr przewiewał przez równie wyczekujący emocji tor.

Otaczały go głosy, zazwyczaj naznaczone tym irytującym angielskim akcentem. Nawet mieszkając w Anglii dłużej niż w Teksasie, Ben nigdy nie potrafił naśladować wymowy i nawet teraz wiele jego kolegów – nie powiedzieć rywali – śmiało się, kiedy mówił.

Mówił sobie, że go nie lubili, bo już drugi raz z rzędu zdobył tytuł mistrza najmłodszej kategorii. Był nadal Amerykaninem w Anglii i dopiero tutaj brutalnie mu uświadomiono, że jednak to, kim była jego matka i wuj miało znaczenie na to jak postrzegali go inni.

Leia Organa czasem zaszczycała wyścigi Super One swoją obecnością, ale jej obecność równała się tłumem dziennikarzy i skupieniem się na jej, nie młodych kierowcach, a jak twierdziła, nie chciała ich płoszyć. Zadziwiające, że takiej reakcji nie wywoływał sam Luke Skywalker, ale też postać jego wuja, przez wielu uważana była za bardzo legendarną aby zniżyć się do przyjeżdżania na wyścigi kadetów.

Jednak, szczupły mężczyzna, przedwcześnie posiwiały i z przyciętą brodą, jedynie z żywymi, przeszywającymi oczyma, co rundę uwijając się wokół wyróżniającego się złotym malowaniem gokarta z numerem 7 swojej adoptowanej córki.

Rey dołączyła do klasy kadetów dwa lata po tym jak Ben i Poe zaczęli się tak ścigać, i od razu okazała się być wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Być może nie była Skywalkerem z krwi i kości, ale z ducha zdecydowanie. Jej trzy koczki utworzone z brązowych włosów okazały się być jej znakiem rozpoznawczym i Ben nie znał chłopaka, który nie wodziłby za nią oczami. A jednocześnie, przeklinali ją, kiedy konsekwentnie pokonywała każdego – w tym samego Bena Solo.

Nienawidził Rey za to, że pojawiła się znikąd i zdobyła miłość wuja i jego rodziców. Tak samo jak nienawidził Poe. Ben przyjeżdżał na wyścigi z ojcem, ale nie było tajemnicą, że Han naprawę wolał być gdzieś indziej. Nienawidził Rey, że jakimś sposobem z kompletnej niemowy, po paru latach jej głos wybrzmiewał prawie arystokratycznym angielskim akcentem, którego on nie był w stanie naśladować, nienawidził Poe, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, nawet jeśli widocznie naprzykrzał się Rey, ta go nie nienawidziła, a traktowała życzliwie.

Właśnie teraz, w tłumie głosów, zawsze udawało mu się usłyszeć jej śmiech.

Rey przyjechała z rana i od rana konsekwentnie go unikała. Han go uspokajał, mówił, że wuj naprawdę wiąże głębokie nadzieje z jego kuzynką, ale jak mógł czuć się Ben? To on, nie Poe, nie Rey, wygrał dwa razy z rzędu tytuł mistrza kadetów, nie oni. A jednak jego rodzina, nawet matka, była bardziej skupiona na nich, nie jego.

Na dodatek, dochodziła do tego jedna rzecz, która nie spędzała snu z powiek Benowi.

W wieku już 11 lat, chłopak miał blisko 175 cm wzrostu. A widział spojrzenie wuja, nawet matki, przepraszające, jakby wiedzieli, że niedługo ich syn zacznie dorastać a wraz z latami przybędzie mu wzrostu.

A wzrost – nigdy, przenigdy – nie działał na korzyść kierowcy.

– Dziesięć minut do startu wyścigu – usłyszał przez megafon.

Ben zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie tor – każdy zakręt, każdą prostą. Znalezienie idealnej linii wyścigowej czasem było niewykonalne, ale zostawała optymalna. Na dodatek trzeba było wziąć pod uwagę pogodę, opony…

Ben nie chciał myśleć jak dziecko, a profesjonalista. Dla niego ściganie się nie było tym czym było dla Poe czy Rey – wskoczeniem do gokarta i zabawą. Dla niego było to preludium do kariery, której tak bardzo nie chcieli aby obrał jego rodzice.

A Ben ciągle czuł, ze to jego droga.

Czarny kask zalśnił w szarym świetle nieba. Chłopak dostrzegł swojego ojca, w oddali z innymi ojcami, który widząc spojrzenie syna, zgasił papieros, który skończył przydeptany w brunatnej i mokrej trawie przy torze.

– Pamiętaj, synu – powiedział Han, kiedy Ben wchodził już do gokarta i zapinał pasy. Swiat widziany przez wizjer kasku wydawał się prawie klaustrofobiczny. Za chwilę jedynym torem jego przeznaczenia będzie tylko wąska linia toru.

– To tylko zabawa – usłyszał ojca.

Syn spojrzał na niego, a ojciec uśmiechnął się do niego. Po chwili zostawił go i chłopiec dostrzegł, że tym samym uśmiechem obdarza Poe.

Zacisnął ręce na kierownicy. Jedno spojrzenie w tył i widział jak Rey przygotowuje się do wyścigu.

Nawet nie powitała się z nim.

W prawdziwych grand prix po kolei zapalały się czerwone światła. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć. Tutaj też nad torem wisiały światła.

Teraz przejeżdżał okrążenie rozgrzewkowe, wykorzystując je aby rozgrzać opony i dostrzec miejsca, gdzie możliwe, iż byłoby nadal zbyt mokro aby jechać.

Jego matka obecnie była na innym wyścigu, pomyślał gorzko Ben. Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii odbywało się od zawsze na torze Silverstone, kolebce brytyjskiego i ogólnoświatowego motosportu. Jednak nawet w takim dniu matka wybierała pracę ponad go. Skywalker Ferrari – bo Włosi niemalże błagali jego matkę, aby była w zespole – była jej priorytetem. Nawet jeśli jego wyścig odbywał się w tym samym kraji. Wyobrażał sobie, że za parę lat, będzie jednym z dzieciaków którym uda się przejść przez wyższe klasy, serie i dostać się do F1. Bez względu na to, z kim był spokrewniony i to mu się uda, nie Poe, nie Poe i być może Reymont, boże co za imię, Rey, wreszcie chciałaby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić –

_Skup się, skup._

Zatrzymał się na pole position. Obok niego, ustawił się Poe.

Ryk silników gokartów zagłuszył ciszę sennej angielskiej okolicy. Serce Bena biło z taką siłą w piersi, że zaczęło go to boleć. Uwielbiał ten zastrzyk adrenaliny, walkę, ale przede wszystkim uwielbiał być najlepszy.

Jeden głęboki oddech, drugi. Jego stopa na hamulcu, kiedy cały pojazd wibrował pod obrotami silnika.

Wdech i wydech –

Flaga opadła.

Do największej ilości wypadków , strat na starcie lub zdobytych miejsc dochodziło na pierwszych zakrętach. Tor Clay Pigeon był niesamowicie szybkim torem, liczył sobie 815 metrów i Ben wiedział, że na suchej nawierzchni rekord pokonania toru wynosił niecałych 41 sekund.

Jazda w deszczu była umiejętnością, którą posiadło niewielu kierowców. Leia Organa zaś była nazywana królową jazdy w deszczu, wygrywając właśnie w taki sposób swój pierwszy wyścig, Grand Prix Kanady w 1996 roku.

Ben wszedł w pierwszy zakręt, zamykając drogę dla Poe, który był tuż za nim. Jazda defensywna była czymś, w czym się specjalizował; miał pierwszą lokatę, ale utrzymanie jej było teraz priorytetem. Nie miał teraz atakować, tylko utrzymać pozyję.

Na dodatek, nie oszukiwał się. Większość dzieciaków kadetach nie miała takiego doświadczenia jak on. Dla nich – jak powiedział ojciec – była to zabawa, nie patrzyli na to, jak sprawa życia i śmierci.

I Ben wiedział, że tak właśnie traktuje to Poe. Co do Reymont, nie był pewny. Dziewczynka pozostawała dla niego zagadką i Ben do dzisiaj nie wiedział jak i dlaczego, w jaki sposób znalazła się w domu wuja.

Zakręt, prosta, zakręt, prosta. Zmiana biegów przychodziła już Benowi naturalnie. Skupiony był jedynie na torze, jednak świadomy był tego, co czaiło się za nim. Był pod absolutną kontrolą, wiedział, nie stanie się nic, co przeszkodzi mu w wygranej –

W tej samej chwili poczuł, nawet boleśnie, mocne uderzenie w tył.

Kierownica wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk, poczuł następne uderzenie, musiał się obrócić częściowo, nie pamiętał dokładnie. Widział jedynie jak wyprzedza go kolejny gokart, następny, w tym i znajomy złoty Rey.

– Cholera – warknął Ben, czując się kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi. Próbował ruszyć, ale nie, oczywiście – uderzenie musiało mu uszkodzić tylne koła i tak, tyle z cholernego –

Zaczęto machać czerwoną flagą, do niego wyskoczył jeden z porządkowych na torze.

– Przykro mi – usłyszał, kiedy jego gokart był już w alei serwisowej, jednak w uszach Bena szumiała krew, wrzała, bo –

Bo wiedział. Wiedział, kto od początku siedział mu na tyle, jak pijawka, wiedział, wiedział.

Zamknął oczy, trzymając już swój kask, kiedy w tle słyszał wiwatujący tłum.

Wyścig dobiegł końca.

Ojca też nie było, nie to, że go szukał. Jeśli by był, pomógłby mu, tak, przy podium odnalazł wuja, który unikał jego spojrzenia.

– Ojciec musiał pojechać – powiedział wuj, a Ben przełknął kolejną gorzką gulę. – Dzwonili, Leia go potrzebuje. Ty i Poe będziecie spali dzisiaj u mnie.

– Oczywiście.

– Porażka to część drogi kierowcy – powiedział mu Luke. – Nie możesz cały czas wygrywać, w Formule 1 wydarza się wszystko. Możesz być najlepszy na torze, najszybszy, ale jeśli zawiedzie cię samochód…

– Poe mnie uderzył – wymamrotał Poe.

– Był to incydent wyścigowy.

– Czemu dyrektor wyścigu go nie ukarał? – spytał Ben, ale wuj mu nie odpowiedział, gdyż na podium wchodził zdobywca trzeciego miejsca.

Armie Hux, nieznośny rudy Irlandczyk. Utalentowany, ale ból w dupie, bo nawet Ben unikał go jak ognia, a kiedy go już unikano, to Huxa jeszcze bardziej. Drugi, Poe, Ben nie mógł nawet patrzeć na uśmiechniętego chłopaka, kiedy wchodził na podium więc kto wygrał wyścig?

Słowa, oddech, zamarły mu na ustach, kiedy dostrzegł znajomy uśmiech.

– Brawo Rey! – krzyknął Luke, klaszcząc. Rey, niecały metr sześćdziesiąt , była cała czerwona i spocona po wyścigu, co tylko uwydatniało jej piegi, niczym gwiazdy rozsiane na firmamencie jej twarzy, a włosy, wiele z nich wypadło z trzech koczków, okalając jej miękki i roześmiany owal jej twarzy.

Serce Bena zabiło mocniej, zaczął cicho klaskać, lecz Rey, po wskoczeniu na najwyższy stopień podium, natychmiast uściskała serdecznie Poe.

Ręce Bena opadły, odwrócił wzrok.

Nigdy tego nie robiła, kiedy nawet na poprzedniej rundzie była trzecia. Nigdy. Rzadko kiedy zaszczyciła go spojrzeniem. Kolejna fala lodowatej nienawiści zaczęła go wypełniać, do niej i do Poe, nawet do ojca i matki, bo kogo miał Ben? Czemu czuł się tak bardzo samotny czy naprawdę go odtrącano?

Odważywszy się jednak na ukradnięcie jednak kolejnego spojrzenia na Rey, Ben uniósł głowę. Dziewczyna właśnie machała do Luke’a, który słał jej pocałunek, świadectwo dumnego ojca.

Ben podążył za nim wzrokiem, widząc jakim szczęściem promieniowała. To było jak wewnętrzne światło, Boże, kto nie lubił Rey? Każdy. Ben wiedział jak każdy chłopak, nawet jeśli nie lubił dziewczynki z powodu tego, ze była od nich lepsza, nie wyobrażało sobie, że nie zaprasza jej na szkolną dyskotekę.

Być może to w niej widział wuj Luke. Talent wyścigowy na miarę jego matki, a może nawet większy.

Patrzył na nią, kiedy unosiła swój puchar, kiedy spojrzała na niego.

Uśmiech zamarł na jej ustach. Nawet z odległości kilkunastu metrów, Ben dostrzegł jak jej spojrzenie ciemnieje, hardzieje, twarz tężeje. I nie było wątpliwości, że powodem tak gwałtownej zmiany jej nastroju, był właśnie on.

Poe pociągnął ją za jeden z koczków i dziewczyna natychmiast zaczęła się śmiać. Ben czuł w gardle ogromną gulę, zamrugał i obrócił się gwałtownie.

– Ben? – głos wuja dochodził do niego z daleka. – Wszystko w porządku?

Jego ręce drżały, aż Ben zacisnął je mocno w pięści. Mocniej – czuł jak paznokcie wbijają się mu w skórę, przecinając ją, do gorzkiej, żelaznej krwi, którą czuł teraz nawet w ustach.

– Tak – wydusił. – Wszystko.


	2. Chapter 2

> _Nie jestem obłudna; gdybym była, powiedziałabym, że panią kocham, a ja oświadczam, że nie kocham pani; nie znoszę pani tak jak nikogo na świecie._
> 
> ― Charlotte Brontë , Jane Eyre

**15 lat później**

**Oxfordshire, Anglia, Luty 2019**

_Prostytucja._

Rey, jako Angielka z wychowania, potrafiła wyrazić swoją pogardę na wiele sposobów. Nazwać delikwenta absolutnym czajnikiem, westchnąć i potrząsnąć głową, przewrócić oczyma. Ewentualnie, po prostu uśmiechała się i jak najgrzeczniej jak mogła, wypowiadała najlogiczniejszą i najgrzeczniejszą rzecz ze wszystkich mniej logicznych i nie najgrzeczniejszych rzeczy jakie cisnęły się jej na język. Gdyż; tak, gdyż, gdyż - gdyż – zdawała sobie sprawę, że nic, a nic, bardziej, a nie mniej, irytowało i doprowadzało do wrzenia absolutnego czajnika niż właśnie grzeczność i uprzejmość.

Z kolei, Rey, jako Słowianka z urodzenia, była gotowa tegoż delikwenta zdzielić centralnie w twarz, przerzucić przez ramię i kopnąć w krocze.

Nie było zagadką, iż niestety nie mogła działać na tych pragnieniach; być może, jak mówił wuj Luke było to _clou_ sporu nature versus nurtue. Natura czy wychowanie. A może nie. Rey po prostu w obecnej chwili była wściekła i ta wściekłość byłaby zawsze wynikiem jednego:

Jej urażonej dumy. 

Prostytucja. Po prostu - zaniemówiła!

Jej kroki były szybkie i bezszelestne, kiedy biegła przez znajomy las. Lutowe słońce było jasne, lecz nie dawało ciepła; jednak ziemia pod jej butami była miękka, rozmiękła od na wpół roztopionego śniegu. Biegła miarowo, nie tracąc oddechu, nie za szybko, lecz nie wolno – utrzymując tempo.

Jutro miała być o tej porze w Hiszpanii.

Rey Kiraly wiedziała, że nie śni; jej sny były realne, lecz okupione ciężką praca. Wierzyła w to co się stało, wierzyła swoim oczom, kiedy czytała następne artykuły mówiące o jej sukcesie. Udało jej się osiągnąć jeden z kluczowych celów –

I żaden, żaden, _absolutny czajnik tego nie zmieni._

A z pewnością nie kiedy ten czajnik był jej drogim, ukochanym, niech go diabli wezmą, kuzynem.

Prostytucja! Ha! Sam pewnie się puszczał z połową padoku, a miał czelność, niech go diabli, niech go Szatan, niech go nawet, nie, niech piorun trzaśnie, niech go sama Rey przejedzie nowym SF-19 a z jej kuzyneczka, Bena Solo, zostaną tylko rozwlekłe flaki na torze Barcelona-Cataluyna.

O, przepraszam, jej kuzyn nie używał tego imienia.

Kylo Ren. Buuu, tak się bała. Tak się bała jak się bała świnki Peppy.

Chociaż nie, ten rysunek ze Peppą, gdzie jakiś cudem pokazano ją _en face_ , był, istotnie, przerażający.

Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że jej zegarek pika – a to oznaczało koniec biegu. Jednak w zasięgu jej wzroku widniał pagórek. Zmrużyła oczy i już zaciskając mocno zęby podbiegła pod niego, z wrzaskiem wydzierającym się z jej ust.

Płuca paliły ją żywym ogniem, kiedy zatrzymała się i przez chwilę musiała opierać ręce na udach, oddychając głęboko, po czym dopiero wyłączyła zegarek.

\- Cholera – wysapała. Słońce przebijało się jeszcze przez nagie gałęzie lasu, ale już-już nadchodził zmierzch. I tak była dopiero 16, jeszcze parę tygodni temu była głucha noc, więc dla Rey dłuższy dzień nie tylko oznaczał nadchodzącą wiosnę, lecz, przede wszystkim, rozpoczęcie sezonu.

Jutro będzie o tej porze w Hiszpanii, mówiła sobie. Na testach. I nie będzie sama: będzie z nią Poe, Finn, Haldo, a przede wszystkim Leia. Rey wiedziała, że nie będzie sama, kiedy nastąpi jej debiut w królowej motosportu, ale czy było coś gorszego niż rozbicie na oczach wszystkich nowiuśkiego SF-19? 

Oczywiście, było. Był. A tym był właśnie jej kochaniutki kuzyneczek, Kylo, który miał nieszczęście być właśnie też kierowcą F1.

Oh, ile razy Rey modliła się aby rozbił się, ale nie, Kylo miał szczęście, miał świetny samochód i zespół. I niestety, mniej szczęścia do rozbijania się.

I nadal miał taki tupet, aby mówić, że prędzej Rey znajdzie spełnienie w prostytucji niż w F1, Boże, co za cymbał, co za czajnik, co za –

Rey wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Zemsta jest jak otwarta rana – wymamrotała z rosnącą rezygnacją. – Rey, wierz mi, każdy w tej rodzinie pragnie powiesić, poćwiartować, wybebeszyć i pewnie jeszcze wypatroszyć Bena na milion różnych sposobów i niestety, jako, iż spętani jesteśmy doczesnym prawem boskim i ludzi, nie możemy tego zrobić. I twoja ciocia tego by nie pochwaliła. Co jest naprawdę smutne, ale… musimy z tym żyć. Musimy z nim żyć.

Słyszała wuja tyle razy wypowiadającego te słowa, iż z niemalże nienagnaną dykcją i intonacją potrafiła naśladować jego niski i chrapliwy ton. Rey jeszcze przez chwilę smakowała ich brzmienie, nim jej usta nie wykręciły się w uśmiechu, który uciekł z jej środka.

\- Oh, boże – mruknęła, ocierając kącik oka z łez. – Musimy z nim żyć. Hu-hu-hu. A niech – pokręciła głową. – Niech dostanie hemoroidów w dupie. Co mi tam.

Dopiero po paru krokach, kiedy już była blisko domu, jej oddech się uspokoił. Odkąd pamiętała, a raczej odkąd sięgała pamięcią mieszkała z wujem Lukiem w jego posiadłości, wśród pełnych mgieł wrzosowisk Oxfordshire, niedaleko Oxfordu. Pchnęła jedną z tylnych bramek, prowadzących do ogrodu, gdzie zauważyła kopiącego pod żywotnikami psa.

\- Chewie! – krzyknęła, a kudłaty, brązowy pies uniósł natychmiast głowę. Cały pyszczek – pysk – miał umorusany ziemią i nie było tajemnicą, że musiał właśnie jeść (znowu) ziemie.

\- Do domu – powiedziała, wskazując budynek. – Teraz!

Pies przekrzywił głowę, a Rey wywróciła oczyma.

– Znowu jesz ziemię.

Chewie zaskomlał.

\- Jak wuj Luke cię tutaj zobaczy, możliwe, że dostaniesz tabletki w tyłek dupy – oznajmiła złowieszczym szeptem. – Bo mieliśmy umowę, jesz ziemię, dostajesz sraczki, a mnie nie będzie aby ci uratować tyłek.

Pies wydawał się rozważać jej słowa, kiedy Rey wbiła w niego swoje spojrzenie. Jej noga zaczęła miarowo odmierzać czas, uderzając o mokry piasek, ona sama skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- I jak, Chewie? – spytała przesłodzonym głosem. – Masz swoją odpowiedź?

Pies zawył w odpowiedzi i chwilę później już przeskakiwał przez grządkę, wbiegając do domu.

\- Dyskusja z psem, super, Rey – mruknęła do siebie. – Abym jeszcze musiała zastraszać psa, aby mnie słuchał. Finn miał rację… odwala mi.

Chewie nie był, de facto, psem Luke’a – a raczej synem wuja Hana. Jednak po jego śmierci, kiedy wiadomo było, że ciocia Leia nie będzie w stanie się nim zajmować, a Ben z pewnością się nim nie zajmie, Chewie – Chewbacca – znalazł swój dom w Oxhead, posiadłości z czasów Tudorów wuja Luke’a i właśnie Rey.

Już z przyzwyczajenia zdjęła buty na wejściu, całe zabłocone. Dom był pusty, ale wiedziała, że gdzieś z pewnością natknie się na swojego adoptowanego ojca, często przemierzającego Oxhead jak duch, o ile nie wychodził na długie przechadzki po okolicy. Chewbacca stał na schodach, czekając na nią.

\- Ty i ja będziemy musieli się wykąpać, nim zobaczy nas Luke – powiedziała cicho. – Żadne z nas nie chce mieć tabletki w tyłku, co?

Chewie zamachał ogonem.

\- Dobrze – wyszeptała. – Już, do łazienki.

Rozejrzała się wokół, ale nie – salon, kuchnia, choć unosił się zapach makaronu, nie dostrzegała nigdzie Luke’a.

Komórka na jej piersi zawibrowała i Rey wyciągnęła ją.

Finn

Wylot 6:20, przyjedziemy po ciebie z Poe o 5

Tyle snu, pomyślała. Tyle co gówno. Jednak była przyzwyczajona. To nie był jej pierwszy sezon wyścigowy – przecież Formuła 2 rozgrywała się w tym samym czasie kiedy główne grand prix F1, 12 rund, jednak głównie tylko podczas rund w Europie i na bliskim wschodzie, bez takich torów jak Albert Park w Australii, Interlagos w Brazylii czy historyczna Suzuka w Japonii.

To nie będzie pierwszy raz kiedy zasiądzie za sterami SF-19, nie. Już wcześniej Skywalker Ferrari miało dzień zdjęciowy na torze Silverstone, kiedy ona i Poe na zmianę zrobili parę okrążeń, nagrali parę wywiadów, wszystko na media społecznościowe zespołu Skywalker.

I Rey była przecież od roku kierowcą rezerwowym, jeździła podczas pierwszego treningu Grand Prix Belgii w zeszłym roku. Studiowała aerodynamikę samochód, rozmawiała z inżynierami, aby lepiej poznać samochód i jego mechanikę. Jeździła na symulatorze, znała każdy tor z iście perfekcyjną dokładnością, kiedy w myślach zmieniała biegi, hamowała i skręcała.

Myśl o tym, że jest pierwszą - od czasów Lei Organy – kobietą w F1, w jej własnym zespole, była jednocześnie honorem, ale też w pewien sposób ciężarem na jej sercu.

Była pierwszą kobietą, która zdobyła tytuł mistrza F2, po ciężkiej walce, nie tylko na torze, ale i poza torem. Była adoptowaną córką Luke’a, wszyscy brali ją za Skywalkera; być może czułaby się tak, bo miała szczęście, jakieś cudowne szczęcie, że Luke ją przygarnął, iż miała rodzinę, gdyby nie jedna rzecz.

Mijała kolejne fotografie sukcesów Luke’a, ale też i Lei, i tez swoje. Jej pierwsza wygrana w gokartach, kiedy miała 5 lat. Ona i Poe, śmiejący się razem. Leia tuląca ją, wujek Lando i wujek Han –

Ben.

Nie chciała zatrzymywać się przy jego zdjęciu, ale było to silniejsze niż chciała. Przez chwilę, za długą chwilę, być może okruch wieczności w swojej zapamiętałej nienawiści, wpatrywała się w poważną twarz jej przyszywanego kuzyna; ciemne kręcone włosy, uszy schowane pod ich falami, długi nos, ściągnięte brwi. Ben – Kylo – nawet jako mały chłopiec odznaczał się jakąś niespotykaną arystokratycznością angielskiego lorda, pogardą w spojrzeniu, wygięciem zbyt pulchnych ust i krzywiźnie nosa. Nikt nie powiedziałby, że jego rodzicami są tak wspaniali, pogodni ludzie jak Han i Leia, a z pewnością nikt nie powiedziałby, że sam chłopiec urodził się w Teksasie.

Rey spojrzała szybko w bok, czując ciarki przebiegające jej po plecach. Czasem była pewna, że jej kuzyn jest w stanie widzieć ją, nawet z fotografii.

\- Już dobrze, Chewie – powiedziała, obracając się do psa, który stał w drzwiach łazienki. – Uratuję cię przed tymi tabletkami.

*******

Rey, jako Angielka z wychowania, była w swej nienawiści cicha; czekała na moment, kiedy będzie mogła zdać cios, lecz cios ten mógł być tylko wymierzony celną, ironiczną ripostą; szczyciła się tym, że wiele osób nie zdawało sobie sprawy z wagi jej słów, nim nie minął jakiś czas. W F1 nie tylko liczyło się to jak jeździć, jaki masz zespół, samochód, czy nawet talent; nie. To była tez polityka i wymagała dyplomacji. A bycie dyplomatyczną w wiecie, kiedy mężczyźni byli przekonani, iż nie umiesz jeździć, mimo tego, że wygrałaś 10 wyścigów z 12 w poprzednim sezonie, było jak próboa tłumaczenia Chewiemu, że ziemia – zła i równa się biegunka.

[Chociaż nie, Chewie w porównaniu do tych idiotów był bardziej pojętny.]

Z kolei, Rey, jako Słowianka z urodzenia, była w stanie hamować swoje krwiożercze zapędy (jak Leia mówiła, Rey musiała mieć w swoich przodkach polskich husarzy) i udawało się jej. To. Chyba. Prawie.

Bo była jedna osoba, która doprowadzała ją do szewskiej pasji.

Rey nie była święta. Zdarzyło się jej upić raz czy dwa razy, ale przynajmniej nie była sama – był z nią Poe i Finn, a także Rose. Mogła sobie wiele zarzucić, że była dumna, że była może czasem nie tak cierpliwa i porywcza, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie porzuciłaby swojej rodziny.

A było to co zrobił Ben – znany teraz jako Kylo Ren.

Susząc już Chewiego, sama mając mokre włosy, zamarła usłyszawszy głos wuja Luke’a dochodzący z jego gabinetu.

Chewie spojrzał na nią, a ona przyłożyła palec do ust. Konspiracyjnie.

\- Leia – usłyszała Luek’a, a jego głos przepełniony był miłością i czułością, jaką żywił tylko do swojej siostry. I może, mleka koziego, czasem. – Wiem, że jest ci ciężko. Rey się zbiera, jurto będzie na miejscu i –

Rey wiedziała, że nie powinna podsłuchiwać, ale to był kolejny z jej małych grzeszków: była ciekawska. Była gotowa wziąć ten jeden stopień do piekła, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, iż spadnie ze schodów i pochłonie ją ogień piekielny.

\- Leia, Ben nie wróci. I nie, możesz spróbować z nim porozmawiać. Odeśle cię do swojego agenta. Leia, on udaje, że cię nie zna. Odszedł. Prawda cię boli, ale prawda to prawda.

Rey przymknęła oczy.

\- On tam będzie, Leia, tak. Będzie na testach, zawsze jest.

Będzie.

Nie chciała myśleć o tym fragmencie filmiku, który był na Youtubie, gdzie nagrana była reakcja Bena, ten jego pogardliwy uśmiech, błysk w oku, kiedy dowiedział się, że Skywalker Ferrari zakontraktowało ją jako drugiego kierowcę. To było upokarzające, bo Rey nidgy – nigdy – nie rozumiała czemu tak bardzo jej nienawidził, odkąd pamiętała.

\- Reymont? – głos Kylo, bo to nie był Ben, Ben był tylko wspomnieniem. I tylko on – Ren – zwracał się do niej jej prawdziwym imieniem.

\- Reymont może marzyć, aby jeździć, jeśli jest w F1, to nie wiadomo ile z tego to kwestia talentu, a ile… koneksji.

Głos miał niski i melodyjny, za melodyjny. Lekko stłumiony, wydający się wydobywać z głębiny przepaści ciemnych oczu, nie ust i wibrujący jej w uszach do tego stopnia, iż miała wrażenie, że nie słyszy niczego prócz jego tembru. Po latach mieszkania w Wielkiej Brytanii, zgryźliwy teksański akcent zatracił się gdzieś pośród ostrych, ozłoconych zgłosek słów, które wypowiadał z niezachwianą pewnością siebie, lecz brzmiały one w jakiś sposób fałszywie, a chwila – i echo wcześniejszej wymowy było słyszalne, jakby nosił maskę, która zmieniała jego mowę.

\- Być może… Reymont znajdzie większe spełnienie na przykład… w prostytucji – mruknął, nakładając nogę na nogę z nonszalancją i puszczając oczko do dziennikarki. – Niż w F1.

Rey zacisnęła oczy.

Nie rozumiała tego, nienawidziła go, nienawidziła go, nienawidziła –

Jego drwiący ton, kiedy wypowiadał jej imię, kiedy przyjeżdżał do Luke’a z Poe i ścigali się. Kiedy, chociaż jak go prosiła, nie nazywał jej „Rey” tylko tym znienawidzonym imieniem, kiedy wyśmiewał jej ulubione książki, piosenki, aż ona śmiała się tego co on lubił i Poe próbował ją bronić.

Skąd w Kylo było tyle nienawiści do niej?

Ten jeden wieczór, 8 lat temu, kiedy wszystko osiągnęło apogeum. Ciepła, letnia noc, grill – kiedy wszystko jeszcze wydawało się być nie dobrze, ale w miarę normalnie.

Rey wzdrygnęła się, pamiętając ogień wzbijający się na tle ciemnego nieba, krzyk Lei, wycie Chewiego i tę plątaninę ciał, kiedy nie mogła powiedzieć, gdzie zaczynał się Kylo, Poe, Han czy Luke –

I te zdradliwe łamanie jej serca.

Być może znała powód ten nienawiści, ale była też tak dumna i zapamiętała, że nigdy – nawet przed samą sobą – nie przyzna się do niego.

Nidgy.

\- Minęło 8 lat, Leia – głos Luke’a dochodził do niej z daleka. - Możesz próbować, ale wiesz, co ja myślę. Co myśli Rey, Poe. On wyparł się nas. W Kylo Renie nie ma już żadnego dobra.

Rey otworzyła oczy. Cicho, bezszelestnie przeszła do swojego pokoju, gdzie już na jej łóżku ułożył się Chewie.

Opadła bez słów na jego krawędź, cicha i zamyślona. Jej pokój był małym wszechświatem i dowodem na to, co kochała: dyplomy, jej trofea, których Luke nie wystawił w gablotach tuż obok swoich, lalki, pierwszy kask, bialo-pomarańczowy, a z takim malowaniem jeździła do dzisiaj.

Był to jednak nadal pokój dziecka, już nie dorosłej kobiety.

Jednak czuła, że grzechy przeszłości gdzieś za nią się ciągną i nawet jeśli jeździła jednym z najszybszych samochodów na świecie, nie potrafiła od nich uciec.

Jej palce odnalazły grzbiet chciwego i wsunęły palce w jego nadal mokrą sierść.

\- Będę tęsknić za tobą – wyszeptała. – Jak zacznie się sezon, nie będzie mnie tutaj tak często jakbym chciała.

Pies spojrzał na nią i cicho zaskomlał.

\- Twoja pani będzie próbowała skopać tyłek paru szowinistom – dodała, ujmując jego pysk. – Obiecuję ci to.

Chewie położył jej łeb na kolanach, a ona westchnęła. Jej wzrok padł na stojący w kącie walizkę z logiem Ferrari jak i torbą z logiem Arai, producenta jej kasków.

Parę godzin, pomyślała. I będę na torze.

Wspomnienia z prezentacji samochodu w Maranello były jak sen: czerwień wylewała się wszędzie, tak samo jak język włoski. Jako pierwsza kobieta-kierowca Ferrari w F1, Rey wiedziała, że mieli problem, bo zwykle kierowcy Ferrari przychodzili na prezentację samochodów w garniturach z emblematem Ferrari na piersi.

Rey uparła się, żeby nie zmieniać tej tradycji.

Wielu nie podobało się to, że zjawiła się w F1 i w to topowym zespole. A na pewno nie wszystkim fan boyom, którzy upierali się, że kobiety nie potrafią jeźdz **i** ć, że dostała miejsce w zespole z powodu rodziny.

i na pewno nie podobało się to Mercedesowi FO, dominującego F1 od kilku lat.

Czyli zespołowi Kylo Rena.

Cokolwiek się nie stanie, Rey była twarda, harda i nie była sama. Znała swoją wartość, swój talent i umiejętności okupione ciężką pracą. Żaden głupi mężczyzna, fan boy, a przede wszystkim _absolutny czajnik_ tego nie zmieni.

Wuj Luke miał rację. Rey pomyślała o biednej cioci Lei, która została sama, kiedy opuścił ją syn i mało nie popadła w depresję i nadal, nadal próbowała g dosięgnąć, a ten ją odpychał. Nie zasługiwała na to, a to tylko wzmagało nienawiść Rey. 

Wuj Luke miał rację.

W Kylo Renie nie było już żadnego dobra.

I Rey zniszczy go na torze . Doszczętnie. Do cna.

Na amen.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję pięknie za przeczytanie <3


End file.
